Halloween, amor y fantasmas en Sortilegios Weasley
by Sorita Wolfgirl
Summary: Años después de la guerra, años después de haber perdido a su mitad, Fred Weasley vive un Halloween que nunca olvidará. Bienvenidos a la noche de los fantasmas, donde los espectros del pasado regresan… para condenar (o alentar) todos vuestros pecados.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de JK y yo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro. La idea original bebe sus fuentes de La hora de las brujas de Anne Rice.

**Advertencias: **Esta es una historia de rated M, no hay sexo pero sí llega a haber relaciones explícitas, entre dos hombres, gemelos, por algo lo llaman twincest. Sin ánimo de herir sensibilidades, no sigáis leyendo si va a impresionaros. [También aparecen "fantasmas, por cierto"] Dicho esto... adelante.

* * *

**Halloween en Sortilegios Weasley**

Hace exactamente una semana que la gente ha sacado su ropa de abrigo, la noche se prevé fría, con una persistente niebla y la perspectiva de un día diferente, especial.

Resulta curioso que los muggles celebren la noche del 31 de octubre disfrazándose de magos, hechiceros y brujas en el centro de Londres cuando, apenas unas calles más allá, magos y brujas de toda Inglaterra celebran su noche, la noche de Halloween. El lugar más concurrido de toda la ciudad es el Callejón Diagon, sin ninguna duda, donde una tienda en concreto parece que va a hacer el acontecimiento del año.

Durante todo el año carteles chillones adornan sus escaparates, fuegos artificiales, extraños bichos peludos y divertidos juguetes llaman la atención de los transeúntes, es por supuesto, Sortilegios Weasley. Pero esta noche, y desde hace exactamente una semana, los escaparates están oscuros, cegados con alguna sustancia negra que impide ver nada, y la tienda está cerrada. La única explicación, un sobrio cartel en la puerta que indica:

_Próxima apertura en la noche del 31 de octubre, no se lo pierdan._

Numerosos rumores circulaban entre los clientes más habituales, incluso los que no lo eran tanto se planteaban acudir para ver qué sucedía. La mayor parte de ellos afirmaba que era una fiesta, una gran fiesta a la que los menores de edad no estaban invitados (para disgusto de muchos estudiantes de Hogwarts que ya planeaban una escapada). Sin embargo nadie imaginaba la inmensa y terrorífica fiesta que se preparaba en Sortilegios Weasley.

* * *

A las siete y treinta y ocho minutos de la tarde George Weasley está nervioso, aunque en realidad no está nervioso, porque lo que siente va más allá de unos simples nervios. Está atacado, al borde de la histeria, porque quedan veintidós minutos para que la fiesta de comienzo y el impresentable de su hermano aún no haya aparecido.

"No debería haberle confiado a Ron los preparativos, lo sabía, no debí haber confiado en él. Él no entiende de esto, no comprende la importancia que esta fiesta tiene para el negocio…"

Si Fred estuviera aquí esto no estaría pasando, está completamente seguro. Pero hace ya más de dos años que Fred no está y Ron es el único que parece tener cualidades para trabajar en la tienda, aunque nunca esté a su altura.

El selecto grupo de invitados comienza a llegar cuando apenas quedan trece minutos para que comience la gran apertura y Ron sigue sin aparecer.

−Ginny, ¿has visto a Ron? –pregunta a su hermana, que se encuentra en un punto intermedio cerca de la entrada de la tienda.

−No, por aquí no le he visto, ¿no debería estar ahí dentro contigo?

−Debería. Puedes despedirte de él cuando lo veas, porque voy a matarlo.

−¿A quién vas a matar? No será a mí, ¿verdad? Llego elegantemente a tiempo− se oye la voz del aludido, que entra en ese momento a la tienda.

−Ron, tú nunca serás elegante, ¿está Hermione fuera?

Este trata de asentir, pero es arrastrado al interior de la tienda por su hermano, que procede a regañarle como solo un hijo de Molly Weasley sabe.

Veinte minutos después una veintena de selectos invitados esperan en la puerta, antes la mirada de al menos una decena de curiosos que esperan poder ver algo de lo que la fiesta prometía, antes de que esta abriera sus puertas a todo el público. En ese momento la voz de George, amplificada por medios mágicos, retumbó en la entrada.  
−Bienvenidos, brujas, magos y demás entes del mundo− los ojos de George brillaron al posar su mirada durante un instante en su hermano pequeño−. Les ofrecemos la bienvenida a la mayor fiesta de Halloween jamás celebrada. Les informamos que van a vivir la noche más terrorífica de sus vidas, nada de varitas de pega ni huevos que explotan y les dejan de recuerdo sombreros graciosos. Esta, señoras y señores, va a ser una noche mágica, donde el mundo de los vivos se fusione con el de los muertos de tal modo que no sepan en cuál de los dos se encuentran y lo real parezca tan imaginario como real parece esa ilusión que les habla. Bienvenidos, a Sortilegios Weasley.

Con algunos a risita un tanto nerviosa y susurros ahogados los invitados comenzaron a entrar en la tienda, donde les esperaba una habitación de paredes magenta, presidida por un cuadro de una dama entrada en carnes vestida con un hermoso traje blanco de novia. En el centro de la sala se encontraba una gran mesa de roble con platos y cubiertos de plata, repletos de bebidas y manjares exquisitos.  
El estómago de alguien rugió con furia, resonando en la quietud de la sala.  
Apenas unos minutos después los invitados ya estaban sentados a la mesa, degustando manjares como huevos de doxy que no eran otra cosa que huevos de codorniz con puré de setas, sesos de elfo, anca de gindylow o telarañas de azúcar.  
La conversación fluía entre los invitados animadamente, totalmente ajenos a lo que aquella noche les deparaba que, por supuesto, no era precisamente una noche tranquila.

Llegado un momento las luces de la sala se apagaron. Se hizo un momento de silencio antes de que varios comensales soltaran una risita.

−¿Y esto es una fiesta de Halloween? A mí no me da ni pizca de miedo. – comentó un invitado, de voz áspera, en la oscuridad.

−Vamos, George, enciende la luz o meteremos la túnica en la sopa. –protestó Hermione.

−Hermione, ¿eres una bruja o no? Tienes una varita, ¡úsala! – le espetó Ron.

La aludida buscó la varita en su bolsillo, mientras los murmullos se sucedían alrededor, la mayoría divertidos, algunos irritados.

−Esta no es mi varita− se escuchó la voz de Granger desconcertada.

−¿Qué tonterías dices? – protestó de nuevo el pelirrojo− ¡lumos!

Pero no se encendió ninguna varita.

De hecho ninguna de las varitas de los que estaban en la sala se encendían, por más que estos se afanaban en realizar conjuros. No funcionaban.

−Esto no tiene gracia, no tiene ninguna gracia…

−¿Y si ocurre algo ahora cómo vamos a defendernos?

−Potter, mataste a Voldemort hace tres años, estás obsesionado.

−Claro, vive tú una guerra y… ¡George, no tiene gracia!

Las luces se encendieron de nuevo y, para sorpresa de todos, sus varitas habían sido cambiadas por unas varitas de pega, que habían adquirido la textura del regaliz. George, el supuesto causante de la broma, no estaba.

−¿Y Weasley? ¿Dónde se ha metido?

−¿Y dónde está mi varita?

−Vaya, vaya, veinte magos encerrados sin varitas, esta comienza a ser una broma un tanto macabra. Qué van a aparecer ahora, ¿dementores?

Sin embargo no fueron dementores los que aparecieron, de hecho no apareció nadie, sino más bien lo contrario, porque tras un sonoro crujido…

¡CRAJ!

Las sillas de dos mujeres desaparecieron y ellas cayeron en los agujeros que, de pronto, se habían abierto en el suelo. Varios chillaron, asustados por la repentina desaparición y miraron al suelo, preocupados por ser los siguientes en caer.

Sin embargo no estaba ahí la sorpresa, sino que se encontraba en la pared de entrada, junto a la puerta, cerrada a cal y canto. Poco a poco iban apareciendo unas letras, escritas en una letra afilada y chorreante de un color rojizo que más de uno conocía bien.

_Bienvenidos a la noche de los fantasmas, donde los espectros del pasado regresan… para condenar todos vuestros pecados. _

Esta vez nadie gritó, sin embargo tampoco se oyeron risitas, Ginny Weasley, aferrada con fuerza al brazo de Potter, estaba blanca como la cera. En el mismo edificio, lejos de aquella sala, se encontraba George Weasley, con una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro.

−Todo está saliendo a la perfección. Aún no terminan de creérselo, pero van a pasar miedo, van a caer en la magia de Sortilegios Weasley… −Con los ojos fijos en una pantalla que reflejaba lo que sucedía en la otra habitación guardó silencio, con los pensamientos perdidos en momentos del pasado que habían hecho posible que esa noche, Sortilegios Weasley fuera el centro de todas las miradas.

−Fred, sé que estarías orgulloso de lo que hemos conseguido. En media hora, cuando los invitados ya hayan sufrido un ataque de pánico, se abrirán las puertas al público y seremos la mejor fiesta de Halloween de la ciudad. Cómo me gustaría que lo vieras… seguro que si estuvieras aquí se te habrían ocurrido mil ideas.

* * *

En el otro cuarto el pánico comenzaba a cundir entre los invitados, que se veían indefensos sin sus varitas, rodeados de aquella tétrica decoración que, a la titilante luz de las velas, hacía que todo fuera más horrible. Y es que, de algún lugar del techo, habían aparecido unos bichos extraños, unos duendecillos de color azul eléctrico, miembros alargados y alas membranosas, que les acosaban y tiraban del pelo, de las ropas, e incluso trataban de morder.

−¡Son duendecillos de Cornualles! –gritó Seamus Finnigan.

Los agudos chillidos de las criaturas se mezclaban con los de los hombres, que se daban instrucciones entre gritos de pánico, tratando de parar con la horda de duendes.

−¡Golpeadles con los platos!

−¡Mi pelo!

−¡Estaos quietos, si os estáis quietos no os harán daño!

−¡Y una mierda!¡Me han quitado los zapatos!

* * *

−Siempre dije que los mocasines de ese chico eran muy feos.

Murmuró George, sin poder evitar una sonrisa. Sin embargo, aunque todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, no podía evitar sentir nostalgia al mirar a su costado y ver que, al contrario de lo que su mente da por hecho, no hay nadie.

Se deja caer en el sillón, agotado por el estrés de todos los preparativos que al fin dan sus frutos. En la pantalla los invitados corren de un lado al otro de la sala, tratando de evitar a los inofensivos duendecillos. Cuando Ron trata de golpear a uno con la silla calcula mal y acaba golpeando al hombre de voz áspera que se había quejado antes. Su cuerpo inconsciente cayendo al suelo recuerda al modo de un cojín de caer pesadamente al suelo.

−Fred, tendrías que estar aquí para verlo. Siempre le tuviste muchas ganas a Michael Corner…

−¿Quién te ha dicho que no esté aquí para verlo?

George se giró hacia su derecha para ver, efectivamente, que su hermano gemelo estaba allí, encaramado al brazo del sillón, mirándole.

* * *

Los invitados, con Harry Potter a la cabeza, huyeron a la habitación colindante, tratando de librarse de los duendecillos. En aquella otra habitación, circular, mucho más pequeña, todo parecía estar tranquilo. Pero, ¿qué sería de una fiesta terrorífica si todo fuera lo que parece?

Al cerrar la puerta para que no se colaran los monstruitos de los que huían un chirrido surgió de las paredes del cuarto, un chirrido que helaba la sangre en las venas y ponía los pelos de punta. Sin dejar de sonar, las paredes comenzaron a girar lentamente, aumentando el ritmo, hasta detenerse de golpe, dejándolos a todos desorientados.

−¿Qué ha sido eso?

−¿Veis eso del techo?

−¿Qué son?

−¡SON ARAÑAS!

El pánico cunde de nuevo entre ellos, que empujan la puerta por la que entraron, tratando de huir de las arañas que caen sobre ellos.

* * *

George mira a su hermano, incapaz de prestar atención a la pantalla.

−Buena idea lo de poner falsas ilusiones en lugar de arañas de verdad.

Pero a él no le interesaban lo más mínimo las arañas.

−Fred… ¿qué haces aquí? Tú no… Tú estás…

−¿De verdad pensabas que me iría, Georgie? No pensaba perderme esto.

Fred sonrió a su hermano, sin embargo no transmitía alegría, como siempre lo había hecho, sino que era una sonrisa distante, translúcida, que le hizo preguntarse a George qué estaba pasando. Por qué su hermano estaba ahí, por qué esa sonrisa translúcida.

−Te has ido, Fred. Me lo prometiste, me prometiste que no te irías.

−Nunca me he ido, George, estoy aquí, ¿no me ves? ¿no puedes sentirme? ¿si te toco −pasó una mano por su rostro, lentamente− no puedes notarme?

George cerró los ojos ante el taco de la mano de su hermano en la piel. Era un tacto extraño, donde algo andaba mal, acompañado de unas cosquillas eléctricas y a la vez inexistente, como si lo sintiera con la mene en lugar de con el cuerpo.

−¿No puedes sentirme, Georgie? Mis manos sobre tu rostro, mis labios –acercó su rostro a la mano de George y pasó sus labios lentamente por ella, desde los dedos, lenta muy lentamente, hasta la muñeca− sobre tu piel? ¿Acaso no podrías sentir mis labios sobre los tuyos?

* * *

−Ron, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Hermione, alarmada.

−Hermione, te juro que si salimos de esta te pido matrimonio. –dijo el pelirrojo, tratando de recuperar el aliento y el color en el rostro, tras descubrir que las arañas eran sólo una ilusión.

−¿Ron? –dijo una voz femenina a su lado, totalmente sorprendida− ¿Mi hermano se casa y tengo que enterarme de rebote?

−¡No vamos a casarnos! –exclamó Hermione.

−¿Ah no?

−Bueno…− esta enrojeció hasta el cabello− aún no me lo has pedido.

−Guardad el romanticismo para otro momento− intervino Harry−, ¿eso no son cabezas?

* * *

Una caricia tibia de tacto eléctrico le recorría el cuello, el rostro, se sumergía en sus labios y le hacía jadear, sin atreverse a buscar más por miedo a estropearlo. George se rendía ante el beso de su gemelo que, tomando su rostro entre las manos, parecía que no fuera a soltarle nunca.

−Cuánto he echado de menos esto…

−Las noches en el cuarto…

−Escondidos, tratando de no hacer ruido para que nadie nos oyera…

−Por Merlín, Fred, recuerdo que no podía evitar gritar…

−Y te aferrabas a las sábanas, engarruñándolas todas, y me mordías, esperando que así se te pasaran las ganas de gritar− dijo él, sofocando una risa en el cuello de George.

Los dedos de George se aferraban al pecho de éste, tratando de asirle, acariciarle, agarrarle o despojarle de la camisa para poder ver y disfrutar ese pecho, idéntico al suyo.

−Te necesito, Fred.

−Para, para… déjame hacer a mí. –Empujó a George de nuevo al sillón, donde cayó, con los ojos desenfocados, rendido ante la extraña y real ilusión que estaba viviendo en la que Fred, SU Fred, le desabrochaba uno a uno los botones de la camisa, acariciando su pecho, y se parapetaba entre sus piernas, desabrochaba con una boca demasiado experta el botón de sus pantalones.

* * *

La primera cabeza voló por la sala con un alarido guerrero, plateada, perdida del resto del cuerpo a la altura del cuello, y atravesó la pared limpiamente, dejando una sensación de terror y frío helado a aquellos que había atravesado.

La segunda cabeza cayó directamente del techo y aterrizó en el regazo de una mujer, que lanzó el grito más espeluznante oído en la tierra.

La tercera, cuarta y quinta, siguieron sorprendiendo a los habitantes de la sala y estaban recuperándose del susto cuando un ruido de cascos atronó en sus oídos antes de que una horda de caballos con sus caballeros sin cabeza atravesaron la sala, dejándoles literalmente helados.

¿Sería posible que estuviera sintiendo cómo Fred bajaba de un tirón sus pantalones y le torturara, lentamente, pasando la mano casi sin tocar por sus calzoncillos? ¿Sería real el tibio aliento que estaba sintiendo en su polla? ¿Sería verdad que tuviera una mano acariciándole de arriba abajo, lentamente, demasiado lentamente, y esa húmeda…?

−¡JODER!

−¿Te gusta así, Georgie? ¿Cómo siempre? Vamos, quiero que te corras como la primera vez, aquella tarde en la ducha. Quiero oírte solo a ti, tus gritos, tus manos en mi espalda.

George no pudo escuchar el primer gemido que soltó cuando Fred, siempre con demasiada lentitud, se metió su polla en la boca, acariciando con unos labios carnosos, magnéticos toda su longitud. Acariciando con su húmeda lengua ahí, sí, justo ahí, joder. Antes de soltarla y hacerle gruñir ante el repentino abandono.

−Quiero oírte suplicar, George. Sé que estás muy duro, no vas a aguantar mucho más, pídemelo.

−Hazlo, hazlo… Fred, por favor…

Con los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa ladina Fred besó el miembro de su gemelo, se lo introdujo en la boca, tal y como le gustaba, tal y como sabía, a la vez que deslizaba una mano hasta su trasero y, segundos después, sentía los dedos de su hermano clavándose en su espalda y el orgasmo viniéndole en la boca.

* * *

Tras la llegada de los caballeros fantasmas sin cabeza las luces de la sala se encendieron de golpe, dejándoles ver, por primera vez, el lugar donde se encontraban. En una mesa que antes parecía no estar se encontraban una veintena de varitas, al parecer, las verdaderas varitas de los invitados a la fiesta.

En una pared volvió a aparecer un mensaje ensangrentado que decía:

_Pioneros que habéis disfrutado la primera fiesta de Halloween en Sorilegios Weasley, Enhorabuena por sobrevivir a esta noche, esperamos que hayan disfrutado de una terrorífica velada._

Por una puerta entraron tres mujeres, con el traje magenta de azafatas de la tienda, que les ofrecían un refrigerio, el terror había terminado.

* * *

George abrió los ojos, agotado y un tanto desconcertado, sintiendo un último roce en su entrepierna. Miró a su alrededor, buscando a su hermano, a su lado, donde estaba hace un momento, donde había estado siempre, pero no pudo verlo.

Fred no estaba allí, a pesar de que aún sentía el recuerdo de sus besos, de sus caricias, incluso el olor de su cuerpo. Él no estaba allí, a pesar de que lo hubiera sentido, quizá ni siquiera había estado allí, puede que todo hubiera sido obra de su imaginación.

Puede que no y, en aquella noche de fantasmas, su hermano, su mitad, hubiera acudido a visitarle.

**FIN**

* * *

¿Os ha gustado? Sé que es una historia arriesgada, sobre todo con la "aparición" de Fred. Me gustaría conocer vuestras opiniones, sólo os tomará un minuto. ¿Review?

Regalo para mi amiga Hitsuki por su 20 cumpleaños.


End file.
